


【JPSS】没有如果<番外/殊途难归04>

by Flylinglok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flylinglok/pseuds/Flylinglok
Summary: 警告：本章提及路人/雷古勒斯。





	【JPSS】没有如果

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：本章提及路人/雷古勒斯。

天狼星很顺利地躲了雷古勒斯四个月。这句话有两重意思—— 天狼星躲了雷古勒斯四个月，还有，天狼星只躲了雷古勒叫四个月。  
此时，提早完成史拉轰教授的劳动服务、身边没有任何一个好友乃至一个葛来分多的天狼星，被雷古勒斯给堵了。  
“ 天狼星，你在躲我。” 雷古勒斯还只得十五岁，脸上稚嫩未褪，而且又比天狼星矮上几分，总让天狼星觉得雷古勒斯柔弱又需要照顾。当然，他不曾向任何人提起这想法。不过，此时的雷古勒斯竟让天狼星感觉到压迫。  
躲了他四个月，这时候假装没有除了让事情更尴尬之外于事无补。天狼星一个咬牙，乾脆认了。他露出最不耐烦的表情，道：“雷古勒斯，就算我再放纵也是你哥。在对你做了那种事后，难道还让我每天陪在你身边，好让你继续胡思乱想吗？”  
“ 我沒胡思乱想。” 雷古勒斯坚定地说：“ 那迷情剂我什么都没加，但你还是对我…… ” 说到这里，他的脸微微涨红，“ 哥哥已经六年级，史拉轰教授应该已经教了你们迷情剂的课程了吧。”  
他就知道！他就知道雷古勒斯会抓住这点不放！幸好，虽然有一个令人期待的名字，但终究也只能勾起欲望，却非爱情。只不过，爱情里总包含着欲望，才让前人将两者混为一谈。  
“ 雷古勒斯，你说得没错，教授已经教了，” 天狼星吸了一口气，让自己冷静下来，安捺着身体和下颔的颤抖，“ 迷情剂引出来的，是欲望，不是爱情。” 他向前走一步，逼得雷古勒斯后退，背部抵着墙壁。天狼星居高临下的看着他，伸出手抬起雷古勒斯的下巴，容许自己露出那着迷的神情，“ 雷古勒斯，你……” 他用暧昧的眼神上下打量雷古勒斯，“ 应该不少人追吧。”  
雷古勒斯看着从小跟他一起长大的兄长，竟然感到害怕。天狼星虽然嘴巴上不承认，但从小也是宠着他长大的，眼里只有温柔和珍惜。他什么时候会用这样侵略性的眼神来看着他？  
“ 雷古勒斯，我的确想要你。” 天狼星的手用力，将雷古勒斯的挣扎压了下去，“ 特别是已经要过之后。” 拇指摸着雷古勒斯的嘴唇，另一只手用力抱紧他的腰，在雷古勒斯耳边用气音说道：“ 除了我之外，还有谁知道你的腰这么韧？”  
如果是些什么别的人，也许只会把这些话当作情趣。但雷古勒斯是贵族公子，自然感觉到天狼星话语中的恶意。  
“ 天狼星，” 他隐约感到不安，“ 你在说什么？”  
“ 雷古勒斯，” 天狼星笑了，“ 早知道你也想要我，我早就该跟他们翻脸。没了这重哥哥的身份，我们就能早点……” 他适时停下，但雷古勒斯已明白他言下之意。  
“ 天狼星！” 雷古勒斯将他推开，“ 你把我当什么了！？”  
“ 当什么？” 天狼星挑眉，“ 既然身体适合，自然可以互相帮助。” 他露出惊讶的样子，“ 小雷古，你该不会是…… 爱上我了吧？” 他再次将雷古勒斯箍进怀里，“ 如果是的话…… ”  
他吻上了他的雷古，但他的雷古勒斯狠狠地推开他，“ 啪 ”！有那么一瞬间，天狼星懞了。可是，在下一秒，他便意识过来。他的目的不就是要让雷古勒斯对他死心吗？雷古勒斯跟他这个哥哥向来亲近，他的性格本又平顺，对于天狼星就像只猫咪一样。可天狼星忘了，就是再爱撒娇的猫咪也是会咬人、抓伤人的。  
那明明是他掌掴他的声音，但看到雷古勒斯看眼泪，他几乎就要相信那是眼泪滴落地上的声音。除了那泪水落地的声音外，天狼星让听到撕裂的声音。  
他跟雷古勒斯，始终还是走到这一步了。两个相连的灵魂，被那双看不见的手扯开，只留下血迹斑斑的他们。  
“ 天狼星？” 那是詹姆。四个月了，詹姆的精神终于好了些，但天狼星却没心情为之而高兴了。  
“ 没事，别担心。” 天狼星扔下五个字，拖着前所未有的沉重脚步离开。  
詹姆看着天狼星的背影，自然知道天狼星在撒谎，但他没追上去。曾经的詹姆自然是二话不说的上前关人，可是，现在的詹姆很清楚，若是在这里时候还想起刚才雷古勒斯流着眼泪地掌掴天狼星，二人之间似乎…… 詹姆为脑海中浮现出来的念头苦涩一笑。如果他想的是真的，那这对兄弟也未免太苦了。他跟赛佛勒斯是错过，天狼星跟雷古勒斯却是所有人眼里的错误……

天狼星本来以为，一切都因应那巴掌终结。直至，他听到那两个史莱哲林男生针对雷古勒斯的猥亵言语。  
“ 布莱克家的小少爷果然细皮嫩肉的，敏感得不得了。才揉一下腰，整个人就软了。”  
“ 真的假的？他长得这么纯情，没想到骚成这样。”  
“ 纯情？” 那男性不屑地笑了，“ 他在床上是挺青涩，但老子一操就知道他绝对不是处子。  
“ 既然还青涩，那你不是他第二就是第三个男人。操到布莱克家的继承人，就别在意那些…… 你干什么！”  
只见天狼星从一旁沖出来，狠狠地揍了另外那男生一拳。  
“ 你说什么？你说雷古什么？”  
“ 天狼星！” 雷木思毕竟是级长，平日就算睁一只眼闭一只眼，看天狼星现在这狠劲，他也是不得不上前阻止的。“ 停手！天狼星！”  
“ 天狼星·布莱克？你发什么疯！？不要忘了，你跟那个小婊子已经什么关係也没有了，你有什么权来打我！？”  
“ 你叫他什么！？” 被雷木思跟詹姆按着的天狼星又想上前，二人一用力又把他压回去。  
那人见天狼星被压制，又想起天狼星跟詹姆因上次重伤赛佛勒斯而被校方警告，若再犯就将他们退学处理，于是又跋扈了起来。“ 都断绝关係了还这么紧张，你该不会也想上他吧？想上就上吧，现在他几乎是来者不拒。”  
“ 给我闭嘴！” 天狼星用尽全力的大喊，同时挣脱开好友对他的束缚。詹姆正想阻止他沖向那人，天狼星却是往相反方向逃了。  
没错，逃了。  
雷木思最后扣了葛来分多二十分。要知道，自鲁休思·马份毕业，学院杯都是葛来分多胜出，偏偏葛来分多和史莱哲林的分数总是只差一点点。对于这些着重荣耀的史莱哲林来说，与其让天狼星退学，不如增加自己的学院胜出机会。  
所有人，都以为这件事会随着扣分完结，但事实并非如此。短短十多天，整个霍格华兹都在流传着雷古勒斯对于纯种来者不拒的消息。什至听说已经有纯种的雷文克劳也成功跟雷古勒斯过了一个晚上。  
詹姆很清楚，这些风言风语无时无刻都在伤害天狼星。天狼星看起来只是为弟弟被辱而生气，实际上，他既痛恨那些人凭空侮辱雷古勒斯，更怕他们说的是真的。所以，天狼星从怒得动手，变成避而不听。  
本来这件事在葛来分多也传得热腾腾，毕竟葛来分多跟史莱哲林向来不对盘，而雷古勒斯现在已经是史莱哲林中血统最高贵的那一个。但后来他们发现天狼星对于这个弟弟似乎还是在意的，便也顾及天狼星的感受，不在他面前提起此事。  
然而，天狼星很快就避不了了。  
“ 石内卜？” 被赛佛勒斯拦下时，天狼星的第一反应是他是来找詹姆的。“ 布莱克，我有话跟你说。关于雷古勒斯的。” 语毕，他二话不说的转过身去，过程中没看詹姆一眼，自然也错误了詹姆那双忍不住让思念溢出的眼睛。  
可是，彼得没有错过。

“ 最近这半个月，雷古勒斯有六天都是凌晨才回房。你知道这代表什么吧。” 赛佛勒斯没有铺垫，直接就说出自己找天狼星的目的。  
天狼星没说话，赛佛勒斯也没管他，继续用平静的语气说道：“ 他今天早上让我给他熬些避孕魔药。” 看到天狼星瞬间煞白的脸，赛佛勒斯便知道自己的猜测没错——天狼星跟雷古勒斯之间，一定有些兄弟以外的瓜葛。赛佛勒斯一直知道雷古勒斯喜欢自己的哥哥，而在假期之后，总是看起来有些心事的雷古勒斯更是令赛佛勒斯有所怀疑。他当时只当是因为天狼星被家族除名，可是，在半个月前雷古勒斯红着眼眶回到房间，第二天便到他某个史莱哲林追求者的房间过夜，之后更是……  
雷古勒斯一向洁身自好，他必定是受到什么致命的打击才会变成这样。而这种打击，必定跟天狼星有关。然而，雷古勒斯早就说过，他根本就不曾奢望天狼星爱上他，就算是天狼星明确的拒绝，也不致于令他伤痛至此。作为一个过来人，赛佛勒斯心里明白，得而复失，比求而不得苦上千倍万倍。也就是说，令雷古勒斯变成这个模样，恐怕是他体会到得而复失的苦了。  
赛佛勒斯看起或者冷淡，但他对于雷古勒斯还是比他人想像中更加关心的。他不想雷古勒斯跟他一样，被爱上的人玩弄感情。如今，看到天狼星的反应，那对眼睛里的不是哥哥对于弟弟不懂爱惜自己的愤怒和疼惜，而是一个男人面对爱人放纵的心碎。  
至少，雷古勒斯爱的人也爱他。  
“ 如果你还在乎雷古勒斯，就去找他吧。” 说完这句话，赛佛勒斯便离开了。他知道，既然天狼星他爱雷古勒斯，就不可能袖手旁观。之前天狼星或许是在自欺欺人，告诉自己那些只是流言并非事实，但现在，他已明确的知道，那些，就是事实。


End file.
